1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a job processing apparatus and a job processing method for processing input job data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, web service for devices (WSD) has been known as a protocol used when processing job data in a job processing apparatus. WSD is a specification defined in order to address the need for various services using devices. WSD provides services such as a printing service and a scanning service based on a set of defined communication protocols using web service architecture.
In a WSD printing service, a “send document” command for transmitting print data and a “get printer elements” command for acquiring various information about a printer are defined. To exchange these commands, hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) is used over transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP), and simple object access protocol (SOAP) is used over HTTP. Further, commands about services described in extensible markup language (XML) are exchanged utilizing SOAP.
Data divided into multiple parts is used in the same session for the “send document” command for transmitting print data, and for the print data. Data divided into multiple parts is data in a multipurpose internet mail extension (MIME) format. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-61462 discusses using the data divided into multiple parts to execute job processing.
To execute a job configured from the data divided into multiple parts, it is necessary to identify the division positions, and specify the processing data that will become the job execution target (for a print job, the print data). The identification of the division positions is performed by specifying the division character-strings and sequentially comparing acquired data with these division character-strings.
However, conventionally, since there was no technology to identify the fact that a portion corresponding to the print data is print data, a comparison with the division character-strings had to be performed even for a portion corresponding to the print data. Consequently, the processing load for division character-string (division position) identification was high. Specifically, a division character-string comparison was performed even if there were no division positions in the job execution target data, meaning that unnecessary processing was performed.